Kyle's Secret
by jc-1225
Summary: Kyle runs into a new girl and they become good friends. Maybe he will share his secret. RR
1. The Girl

Kyle stood in front of the school, dreading when his legs would bring him to enter. "Just gonna be another ordinary, boring, really boring day at school," he said to his brothers. They all agreed. Little-be-known to Kyle that today would be different.

He suddenly walked into a girl, who seemed to be zoned out as well. Kyle snapped back into reality and realized what he had done. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you." He picked up her books from the ground. "I'm Kyle." The girl smiled.

"Celena Antonia," she replied. "Tonia, if you want. I'm new here." (A/N yes, that's gonna be me, my new name in fanficts, just came up with it thanks to my friends and their sisters. I like the way it has the essence that rolling an r does without actually having an r in it.)

"So, wait, is Celena Antonia your first name?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

The he heard one of his brothers laugh and say, "Kyle's an idiot!"

"Um, hey, do you think you could show me where room 34 is?" Celena Antonia asked.

"Yeah, sure." The bell rang and he showed her where her class was.

"Uh, hey, Tonia?" She turned. "You wanna hang out with us…uh…me, later?" he noticed how idiotic his brothers were acting.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled and walked into her class.

Kyle awaited the next time he saw her…he had no clue why.

"Ooh, Kyle's got a girlfriend," TJ stated.

"What the-" a teacher walked by. "Is your problem?" Kyle asked, shaking his head and raised one eyebrow.


	2. Pumpkin

Kyle saw Celena Antonia standing by a tree. Next to the tree was a bench. She had her backpack on the bench and was putting her binder away.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Kyle called.

Then his brothers came beside him. "Ooh, now, he's calling her pumpkin," Chris stated. The rest of the boys laughed, but not Kyle. "Hey, um, we met some girls and, uh, they're first, first name was the same as your girlfriend over here," he motioned his hands toward Tonia.

"How many?" Tonia asked. "Six?"

"Wait, what do you mean six?" TJ asked.

"I have six sisters; we're all named Celena; I'm the outcast of the seven. They hate me probably because of my hair. I'm the only one of us seven and my parents with red hair; no clue where I got it from." Kyle's mouth was gaped open in awe of what she just said.

"Well, Celena Marie's the hot one," Chris said. The boys glared at him as if saying, 'Did you not hear what she just said?'

"Yeah, that's what they all tell me," She made her voice deeper, "'Dude, your sister's hot,' every time we move," Celena Antonia still looked pretty to Kyle.

"Dude, your sister's hot," Chris said.

"Dude, even I'm not THAT stupid!" Kyle told Chris. Now, turning to Celena, "I've seen her too; but I think you're prettier." 'Oh my, gosh, did I just say that?' Kyle asked himself. 'Dude, I think I'm turning into Sam! Oh, Lord, help me.' "I'm gonna start calling you Pumpkin," his brothers all looked at him, "Because of her hair. Oh my gosh, you guys are idiots."

Tonia walked over to Kyle and whispered, "Why are your brothers hanging around us? That's like having my sisters around, too many of them. I'm not used to being in a group."

"Okay, Pumpkin, I'll get rid of them for you," Kyle said.


	3. Phone Call

"Hello, is Pumpkin, uh, I mean, is Celena Antonia there?" Kyle asked, phone by his ear.

"Yeah, hold on. Tonia, phone! Okay here she is," Kyle heard a few clicks and then Antonia spoke.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey, Pumpkin, it's Kyle."

"Oh, hey, Kyle! What's up?" Tonia asked.

He chuckled, "I was gonna ask you the same question. I'm bored."

"Me too. Marie is talking on the phone to some guy she just met. Elise is painting her nails. And the rest of the girls are at the mall."

"Yeah, Chris is talking on the phone, Sam's with Angela, and no one else is here except me and TJ." Then Kyle came up with a plan. "Why don't you come over here and we could hang out. Don't worry; TJ is much better behaved than my older brothers."

"TJ's the younger one, right?" Tonia asked.

"Yeah," Kyle replied.

"Celena Elise is the same age and well we're the only ones that get along and I was thinking since she's the same age as TJ, I could bring her with?"

"Sure go ahead."

"We'll be over in fifteen minutes. Bye. I love you." She hung up before he could reply.


	4. Unwanted Love

There was a knock at the door. Kyle got up to answer it. TJ stood beside him. "Hey Pumpkin," he smiled.

"Hey Kyle," she smiled back. They started to get caught up in the moment when Elise cleared her throat. "Oh, I almost forgot—" she interrupted the kiss.

"You mean you did forget." Elise said.

"Yeah sure, whatever," she sister said not really caring and her and Kyle went back to the kiss.

Celena Elise walked right past her sister and her new boyfriend, making out at the door, and over to TJ. "They can be such inconsiderate people sometimes, don't you agree?"

TJ chuckled a statement of agreement and they walked over to the couch and sat down. So, um, what do you want to do?" TJ asked.

"Go somewhere they're not?" she suggested.

"The park?"

"Sure," Elise stated.

They walked out the door and TJ shut it. It hit Tonia's arm but it's not like she cared.

As soon as they were at the park they sat on a bench and started talking. Every few minutes, Elise would move closer to TJ. He would pretend not to notice. And when he thought he could get away with it, he would move farther away from her. But soon, he had nowhere to go. She was about to kiss him when he got up. She followed. TJ walked back home in hopes of loosing her; but his plan was unsuccessful.

He walked in the door and shut it quickly and locked it to keep Elise outside. TJ looked up to find Kyle and Celena sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where's my sister?" Tonia asked.

"Oh, she's outside." TJ smirked.

"Oh, okay." She didn't really care.

After Pumpkin left, TJ walked up to Kyle and said, "Dude I don't like Celena Elise. She's all over me. Please don't make her come over again."

"She's not my problem; she's yours." Kyle smirked.


	5. The Secret Told toTJ?

After the girls had gone, Kyle sat at the table, thinking. TJ walked into the kitchen. "Hey, TJ, you got a minute?"

TJ turned from his requests of the refrigerator and turned to Kyle. "Yeah, sure."

Kyle was having trouble wording what was on his mind. "I made a mistake."

TJ looked a little confused. "What kind of mistake?" he questioned.

"Um, well, I made the mistake of making Antonia think I like her."

TJ gave a blank look. "Did you kiss her?"

"Yes."

"And you don't like her? Why are you telling me this?" TJ thought his brother was acting weird.

"Because if I were to tell anyone else this they would hold it over my head and when you make promises you'll keep them, at least to me, you will. So how can I tell her?"

"Tell her what?" TJ looked at him again.

"I'm gay!" Kyle said, then wishing he hadn't because his other brothers might have heard.

"Um, well, um, you're on your own!" TJ darted out of the room.


	6. All Secrets Revealed LAST CHAPTER!

He took her hands in his own as he continued. "I'm sorry I feel nothing for you, I really don't, even though I want to. I guess I let my reflexes take over and I don't realized what I'm doing. I'm sorry. This may be really hard to understand this, I know I had a little trouble, but…" He paused as he tried to find a better way to put this. Finding nothing, he continued on. "I'm gay." He hugged her close as tears of pain and laughter escaped to her cheeks. She couldn't help but laugh for it was nothing she had expected.

"I forgive you," she choked.

"What!" he asked trying to be sure he heard right.

"I said I forgive you. Kyle, you're the first guy I've trusted, let alone loved, in a long time. And I think it'd be better anyways to stay friends," Celena smiled. She kissed his lips one last time before saying good-bye.


End file.
